The School for Fighting Arts
by Luna25
Summary: Kel is kicked out after her probationary year, but that doesn't mean her dreams of becoming a knight is shattered. Lady Melisande, who has set up a fighting school, allows Kel to train at her school and achieve her dreams that way. Please R and R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Tortall or its characters. Tamora Pierce does.

Auhtor's Note: I have decided my old Tortall fic wasn't very interesting, and I didn't like the direction it was going. The kingdom I made up was so progressive that it made Tortall look like Sarain or Carthak, when Tortall actually is a nice country and someplace I wouldn't mind living in. So I am writing this new fic, where Kel still is kicked out after her probationary year, but can still achieve her ambition in a different way in Tortall. I will use most of the same names from my old fic in this one.

Chapter One

Lady Melisande of Emerald Pines was busy going over paperwork when there was suddenly a chill in the room. She sneezed and looked up as there was a flash of light and the Goddess appeared. "Good day, my daughter," said the Goddess midly.

Lady Melisande got up and curtsied deeply. "Good day, Goddess. What is the reason for your visit, Mother?"

"A matter concerning one Keladry of Mindelan," responded the Goddess. "As you know, she is the first girl to openly try for her shield in over a century, but is forced to undergo one year of probation. That year is almost up, and I fear that the training master will succumb to pressure put on by the conservative nobles and not allow Keladry to return. That would be disastrous."

"Disastrous?" inquired Lady Melisande. "How so? Besides the fact that Keladry of Mindelan would not become a knight?"

"You have brains, my daughter," said the Goddess. "Please use them."

Lady Melisande thought for a moment, then nodded. "I see what you mean, Mother. If Keladry can't return, other noble girls will be discouraged and not wish to pursue knighthood. The ones that aren't discouraged will have to undergo probation as well, and the training master could succumb to pressure again and not allow them to return. Eventually the Lioness will retire or die, and Tortall will end up going back to the way it was before her. In the matter of lady knights, at any rate."

"I have thought of another option, daughter," said the Goddess. "You have set up a school on your land to train children, mostly commoners, in the fighting arts, with my blessing. Therefore, if Keladry of Mindelan is not allowed to return, you shall offer her the chance to train at your school and when she is old enough, to take the Ordeal and be knighted if she passes. You will leave for Corus tomorrow and arrange things with King Jonathan and Queen Thayet so that any noble girl who wishes to be a knight but does think the conditions at the palace are fair can train with you, then take the Ordeal and be knighted."

"I will do my best, Mother," answered Lady Melisande, curtseying. "But will the monarchs agree to my request? The conservative nobles will not be pleased with such an idea. They do not like lady knights, and would have more dislike over an alternative way of becoming a knight. The monarchs could very well refuse such an arrangement on those grounds."

"They will not refuse, daughter," said the Goddess. "Mithros and I intend to appear at the meeting and give our blessing on such an arrangement. The monarchs can hardly refuse when it would mean going against us. As for the conservative nobles, Mithors will appear the next time a group of them are at one of His temples and inform them of what is happening."

"Thank you, Mother," replied Lady Melisande. "Could you tell me why Mithros has chosen to involve himself in this?"

"Mithros is also concerned with Tortall," answered the Goddess gently. "He does not wish to see Tortall decline, especially since I would give him no peace if it did. He does want Tortall to become more progressive, as well."

"I see," said Lady Melisande. She curtsied a third time and continued, "I will do as you ask, Mother. Thank you for speaking with me."

"You are welcome, my daughter." The Goddess smiled. "I shall see you the day after tomorrow."

Once she had disappeared, Lady Melisande got up and put her paperwork away. Then she informed her seconds-in-command, the Shang Falcon, and Mistress Emilia Swift, of the mission the Goddess had asked her to fulfill. They would take over command while she was away.

* * *

The next evening, Lady Melisande arrived in Corus. She was installed in a room in the palace, and requested an audience with their majesties for the next day. The majesites agreed to the request, and a servant bore Lady Melisande a note saying that they would meet with her the next afternoon. 

The next day, Lady Melisande donned a gown of a sapphire blue velvet, her best dress that she had packed. In the afternoon, a servant conducted her to the room where she was to meet with the monarchs. King Jonathan and Queen Thayet were very informal monarchs, and after the standard greetings, told Lady Melisande to dispense with "your majesties" and simply call them by their names.

After some tea, she told the monarchs the reason for the audience. Queen Thayet did not appear to have objections to the arrangement for noble girls who wished to try for their shields. King Jonathan, however, hesitated. "It is a good idea, but I'm afraid I can't agree to it. The conservative nobles would have a fit, and then I would not be able to get certain laws passed. I simply -"

He broke off as there was a flash of light and Mithros and the Goddess appeared. In no uncertain terms, they informed King Jonathan they approved of such an arrangement, and wanted it to happen. Then they disappeared and King Jonathan said weakly, "Well, if the gods approve, then I might as well say yes. I can hardly go against Mithros and the Goddess."

Lady Melisande hid a smile. "Thank you, King Jonathan." She then answered the monarchs' questions about the school she had set up, including the fact that several of the students went on to join the Riders when they turned fifteen. One or two from wealthy merchant families had also gone on to join the King's Own. The monarchs were very surprised when they discovered that Lady Alanna had spent several months of the past year at the school, teaching magic for those students with the Gift, and aiding the fighting instructors.

After a bell had passed, the monarchs ran out of questions to ask, and Lady Melisande took her leave. She decided to remain the next day as well, for that was when the pages were due back from the summer camp, and she wanted to invite Keladry to her school personally if she wasn't allowed to return.

The next afternoon, Lady Melisande had a servant take her to the pages' wing. There, she came upon Keladry of Mindelan returning from the training master's office, an unreadable expression on her face. There was no expression of joy, which Lady Melisande took to mean that Lord Wyldon had not allowed Keladry to return.

"Keladry of Mindelan?" she asked. "I am Lady Melisande of Emerald Pines, founder and head of the School for Fighting Arts. I would like to have a word with you."

"Pleased to meet you, Lady Melisande," replied Keladry, bowing and letting her into her room.

"I take it Lord Wyldon did not let you return, Keladry?" Kel shook her head. "It is as the Goddess feared. However, she had me arrange an alternative for you. I am offering you the chance to train at my school. When you are old enough, you may come to Corus and take the Ordeal. If you pass, then King Jonathan will knight you."

Kel stared at Lady Melisande, open-mouthed. "Really? But how did King Jonathan agree to it?"

Lady Melisande smiled wryly. "He could hardly go against the gods when the Goddess and Mithros showed up during the meeting and expressed their approval. From now on, any noble girl who wishes to become a knight but doesn't find conditions at the palace fair may train with me and take the Ordeal after their training is complete. Any knight that is willing may take any of these girls to be a squire after four years of training with me. If not, the girls will be squires to me and the other fighting instructors at the school."

"That is good news, Lady Melisande," responded Kel. "I will accept your offer to study at your school, provided my parents agree."

"I can talk with them if you like, and persuade them to allow you to train under me," offered Lady Melisande. "Oh, and for you, I will allow you at my school for half the ordinary fee I charge to those students who come from families that can afford to pay. The ones that can't afford the fee either pay what they can afford, or attend the school for free. Then when they join the Riders, the King's Own, or have some other way of making a decent living after leaving send me a third of the money they make for a year or two."

Kel nodded, then remembered Peachblossom. She supposed she could sell the big gelding to Daine if she still wanted to, but Kel really did not want to give him up. On the other hand, her parents would be hard pressed to afford a warhorse, when her two older sisters were being presented at court that year and they needed dowries.

"What is the matter, Keladry?" asked Lady Melisande. Kel sighed and told her about Peachblossom. "I can buy him, Kel. I certainly can afford it. Besides, we need the extra horse, anyway. Three of my students have graduated, but with you, there will be five new students. One of the old students bought the horse he was provided with, and now there will only be four horses for the new students, besides a very old mare that is only used to teach people how to ride. Buying Peachblossom will solve the problem of enough mounts."

The next day, Lady Melisande accompanied Kel to the town house Kel's parents were staying in. Baron Piers and Lady Ilane of Mindelan were not pleased to find that their daughter was not allowed to return as a page, and after very little persuasion, allowed Kel to attend Lady Melisande's school and achieve her dream that way. Then Lady Melisande returned to the palace, where she bought Peachblossom. Then she gave Kel directions to her school, told her to be there by the first of September, and then left for her fief.


	2. Chapter 2

Keladry left for the School for Fighting Arts at the end of August. She arrived on the last day of August. A servant led her and her father to the office of Mistress Emilia. She was a short woman with brown hair done in a knot, penetrating gray eyes, and dressed in a white linen shirt and a dark blue divided skirt. "Name, please?" she asked.

"Keladry of Mindelan," replied Kel.

Mistress Emilia checked off a name from a list of seven names. "Pleased to meet you, Keladry," she said briskly. "I am Mistress Emilia Swift, one of Lady Melisande's two seconds-in-command. I help get the new students settled, assign chores, and deal out punishments for minor infractions of the rules. The other is the Shang Falcon, who deals with the fighting instruction. Not that I am not capable of defending myself, but I choose to deal with non-fighting matters." She glanced at another list.

"You will be in Room Five on the second floor of the girls' sleeping quarters. That is on the wing off to the left of this house. Well, the left when you are facing the house. There is a bathing room at each end of the floor. Use the one closest to your room. Boys are not allowed in the girls' sleeping quarters, and girls are not allowed in the boys'. Boys and girls may only meet in one of the study rooms, the library, or a classroom.

"Fighting will not be tolerated. If you are caught fighting, you will be brought in front of me, and I will arrange a punishment. If it happens more than three times, you will be brought in front of Lady Melisande. Each person is expected to keep his or her reasonably neat. The servants cannot do everything, so you will have to make your bed and keep your things tidy. You will also have to tend to your mount. Each person is also expected to some chores. Each week, a chore roster is posted. It is your duty to check it to see what your chores for the week are. You will not have more than four chores a week."

Mistress Emilia opened a desk drawer and withdrew a key. "This is the key to your room. Try not to lose it. I have another copy, and so does the housekeeper. That is all, Keladry." She rang a bell, and when a servant entered, had her show Kel to her room.

Baron Piers bid his daughter good-bye outside her room, then left. Kel watched him leave and then entered the room. In the left corner was a bed and at the foot was a chest. When she opened it, she saw that the chest contained extra pillows and pillowcases, a change of sheets, and extra quilts. Next to the bed was a dresser with a mirror over it. Next to that was a desk and chair, with a window over the desk. Against the right wall was a bookcase and next to it a closet. A table and three chairs were between the bookcase and chest. By the door were two shelves and a bureau.

Kel began unpacking, stowing her clothes in the bureau or hanging them up in the closet. Her lucky Yamani cats went on top of her bureau and her glaive was hung up on the wall by her bed. Her few books went in the bookcase, and the rest of her things were either put on the shelves or left in her trunk.

Having finished, she sat down at her desk and began reading one of her books. Two bells later, there was knock on the door and someone telling her to go down to the first floor. Kel set down her book and left her room, locking the door. She saw other girls, ranging from nine or ten to twelve or thirteen, leave their room also.

Mistress Emilia and the other girls residing on the first floor were waiting there. "Good afternoon," said Mistress Emilia. "Could the four new girls step forward?"

Kel and three other girls stepped out from the crowd of about fifteen girls. "Introduce yourselves, please. Sponsors will be chosen at the same time. You go first."

A girl with short blonde hair, blue eyes, and determined expression on her face nodded.

"My name is Carana Smith," she said, her voice soft but firm.

"Who will be her sponsor?" asked Mistress Emilia.

A girl of about fourteen, with curly black hair and green eyes raised her hand. "Fine. Rosabel Bellar, you may be Carana's sponsor. Next, please."

"I am Keladry of Mindelan," said Kel, hiding her nervousness.

There were instantly whispers, for the other girls had all heard of her. Mistress Emilia requested silence and asked who would be Keladry's sponsor. A pretty girl of twelve with blonde hair and blue eyes and reminded Kel of Joren of Stone Mountain raised her hand. "Nicola Carter, you may be Keladry's sponsor," said Mistress Emilia. "Next."

A girl with russet hair and gray eyes cleared her throat nervously. "My name is Darciana of Macayhill, Darcy for short." Kel gave a start of surprise. She didn't know that another noble girl was also starting training here. Darcy must have decided to attend the school after Lady Melisande had told Kel about the arrangement with the monarchs over knight's training for girls. Kel made a note to get to know Darcy better.

A girl of thirteen, with red hair done in a braid and blue-green eyes, named Sabine of Hollyrose, volunteered to be Darcy's sponsor. Kel thought that Sabine had to be related to her friend Merric, either a sister or cousin.

The fourth new girl then introduced herself. She was as tall as Kel, with bushy black hair and brown eyes, and her name was Elspeth Tarnek. Her sponsor was Prisanthrea Idrensri, who was eleven, with short curly brown hair and brown eyes.

Mistress Emilia then said, "There is one bell remaining until supper. Sponsors, please show the new girls around until then." She turned and left.

Kel walked over to Nicola, who flashed a friendly smile. "Hello, Keladry."

"Hello, Nicola," replied Kel. "Please call me, Kel."

"All right, Kel," said Nicola, smiling again. "Come with me." She led Kel out of the girls' wing and showed her the kitchens, dining hall, library, and a sitting room. On the way to the classrooms on the second floor, Nicola turned. "Why are you looking at me as if I seem familiar, Kel?"

"You look a little like Joren of Stone Mountain, a page two years above me. Could you be related to him, Nicola?"

Nicola's lips tightened. "I wouldn't know, as I never knew my father," she said shortly. "My mother had me out of wedlock. All I know is that he was probably a noble or merchant. Ma said he talked like one, or an educated person at the very least."

Kel blushed slightly. "Oh, I didn't realize. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"That's all right," said Nicola. "You had to find out sooner or later. I'm sure Hallana would have taken delight in informing you that your sponsor was a _bastard_. She came from the same village as me, and she informed everyone else not long after our arrival here. It caused half the students to shun me except when they made fun of me. The other half didn't really care, but they weren't so eager to become my friend, either."

"That wasn't nice!" exclaimed Kel. "I don't care if you were born out of wedlock, and I'm not going to shun you, Nicola."

Nicola smiled. "Thank you, Kel." She then showed Kel the classrooms, study rooms, and the offices. The third floor they didn't go up. "That's just the rooms for the servants and where old furniture and things are kept. The other side is the boys' wing. Oh, and there were seventeen boys. But I think there are twenty right now. I heard three boys were joining. As for girls, there are currently sixteen. All are commoners, except for Sabine."

On the way to dinner, a girl with dark hair, green eyes, and unpleasant expression beckoned Kel over. "I'm Hallana," she said. "Keladry, I don't think you want Nicola for a sponsor." She smiled a cruel smile. "Nicola happens to be a _bastard_. You know, born out of wedlock. I wouldn't want to be associated with someone like that."

"Well, I don't care," snapped Kel. "Nicola is a very nice girl, and friendly. I have no objections to her being my sponsor, or becoming her friend, Hallana."

Hallana gave Kel an angry look before flouncing away. Kel sighed and went inside the dining hall. Inside was a table for the instructors, with six more for the students. Kel sat down with Nicola and Darcy, Sabine, Carana, Rosabel, Elspeth, and Prisanthrea joined them. Rosabel looked slightly uncomfortable, however.

Carana asked the others to call her Cara, Rosabel said she preferred Rose, and Prisanthrea told the new girls to call her Pris, because her full name was too long. After Lady Melisande said grace, everyone began eating. "Are you related to Merric of Hollyrose, Sabine?" asked Kel. "Merric was in my year when I was a page."

"He's my cousin," responded Sabine. "I haven't seen him for two years, though. I ran away from the convent when I was eleven and became a student here. I couldn't stand it there. I wanted to try for my shield, but my parents wouldn't let me. After I ran away, my parents disowned me. They really didn't approve of what I was doing."

"So Lady Melisande just allowed you to become a student here?" asked Cara.

"Yes. She didn't mind that my parents hadn't granted me permission. I can study here for free at the moment. However, once I become a full member of the Queen's Riders, I'll pay her back with some of my wages."

After a few minutes Darcy revealed that she had wanted to try for her shield, but had discovered she'd have to go on probation. Since she had heard about what happened with Kel, she was discouraged. Then she heard about the alternative way to achieve her dream and talked her parents into allowing her. Her parents hadn't been too hard to persuade, once she reminded them that the Macayhill line had produced lady knights in the past.

Kel remembered reading about Sabine of Macayhill in the book Neal had given her the last Midwinter on past lady knights and warriors. Pris and Rose then asked Kel about her time as a page and she spent the rest of supper answering their questions between bites.

After supper, Kel spent the evening in Nicola's room, listening to Nicola tell her all about the classes and instructors. Then Kel bathed and after, went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Kel woke early the next morning and made her bed and then began her exercises. When she was done, she washed up and got dressed in a white shirt, dark blue tunic, and dark blue breeches. Then she went down to the dining hall for breakfast. On the way to her table, Kel paused to look at the chore roster. Next to her name was listed washing the supper dishes tonight and the day after tomorrow, helping clean out the stables the tomorrow, and mending duty three days later. Kel sighed as she read her chores.

She really didn't like having to do chores, but there was a point to it. Most of the students went on to join the Riders, and there they did have to know things like washing dishes and mending clothes and such. For that matter, knights had to know things like that too. Besides, the school didn't exactly have lots of servants to do all the work. The school fee was ten gold and forty silver nobles a year, and Kel's parents only had to pay five gold nobles and fifteen silver a year. Other students were paying less, or nothing at all.

Kel took a seat between Darcy and Nicola. Lady Melisande said grace once everyone had sat down, and then they began eating. "Nicola," began Kel, "how is Lady Melisande able to keep the school profitable? The fees surely don't cover all the expenses."

"This entire fief isn't given over to the entire school," replied Nicola. "Three-quarters of it is devoted to crops and the village. The income derived from it goes to covering the expenses. Also, the merchant families that have or one had children who attend the school donate money. If there is a poor year and not much money can come in, the Goddess sees to it that costs are covered."

There wasn't as much conversation as last evening, mainly because most of the students weren't exactly morning people. Breakfast was eaten rather quickly. When it was over, they went to gather their school things and went to the second floor for classes.

Kel and the other first years went to their first class, which was reading and writing. As every child got some schooling in Tortall, the class presented no difficulties. The teacher was Master Eldan. After noting down everyone's name, he gave each person a long poem story and had them read a portion of it.

When Kel was done reading, Master Eldan said, "Keladry, tomorrow you will join the second and third year students in their class. Your reading level is too advanced for this class." After the others were done reading, he assigned homework and dismissed class.

The next class was history, with Mistress Forrester. After roll call, she handed out textbooks and ascertained what everyone knew. When she was done, she said, "Keladry of Mindelan, please join the second and third year class tomorrow. Your year as a page has made you more advanced in this subject than the other students."

The third class was mathematics, with Master Lerrant. As with the previous teachers, he told Kel to join the second and third year students when he saw how much she knew.

The fourth class was etiquette and the one class where boys and girls were separated, Kel was confused by this at first, then realized that etiquette for males and females were different. The teacher, Lady Kester, was Lady Melisande's cousin. She went over bows for the younger students and proper seating arrangements with the older ones. When class ended, she told the younger students to practice bows for homework and to wear skirts for tomorrow's class, for they'd be going over curtsies.

The final class was in magic for those with the Gift and on magical beings and creatures and animals for those who either had Wild Magic or didn't have any magical abilities at all. Kel was in the latter class, taught by Master Witlock. She listened attentively as he went over spiderens and ogres.

At noon was lunch, which consisted of rolls, cheese, sausage, beans, and an apple each. There was little talk during the meal, because weaponry and riding classes were in the afternoon. Everyone ate quickly, then went outside for archery. Lady Melisande was the instructor for the class, which lasted for half a bell.

Next was riding and the students headed for the large stables. Kel found Peachblossom in his stall while the other new students made their selections from the available eight mounts. One student, Edric, could not ride his mount yet, as he had never ridden before. Lady Melisande assigned him learn riding on the gentle old mare for the time being. Once he was proficient enough, he could then ride the horse he had picked.

The Shang Falcon took Edric aside to give him a riding lesson, while Lady Melisande had the older students take turns charging against a quintain with a lance. The new students practiced their riding skills.

When the class ended, the students tended to their horses and then went out to the practice courts. The Shang Falcon put the older students to unarmed fighting, they kind the Shang specialized in. Lady Melisande gave the younger students staves and had them practice a series of moves. Kel found this easy enough.

When it ended, the boys and girls were separated for their final weaponry class. Lady Melisande and Lady Kester handed each girl identical dark blue skirts, except that the first years' skirts were divided. "Put them on," instructed Lady Melisande. "Now, this class will teach you how to fight in a skirt, from the Shang way of fighting to sword and pole weaponry. People tend to underestimate females, especially those in skirts, and this can be used to your advantage, which is the reason for this class."

Kel pulled on the skirt over her breeches. Lady Melisande handed the oldest girls glaives. "This year, you will be learning to use the glaive, which is a weapon used in the Yamani Islands. The reason for this is because of the alliance Tortall has just arranged with the Yamani Islands. The Goddess has seen to it that I have been trained to use any kind of weapon, so I do know how to use the glaive."

Lady Kester handed the younger girls staves. "You will practice with these." She went over a pattern and then paired the girls up and had them practice. As there was an odd number, a girl named Tatiana had to partner with Lady Kester.

As the other first years didn't have much practice with fighting while in skirts, it didn't go very well. Despite the fact the skirts were divided to allow freedom of movement, Darcy and Elspeth tripped twice. Kel was the only one of the first years to not have much difficulty, since she had learned some fighting skills while wearing a kimono.

Lady Kester stopped the class halfway through and said, "Keladry, I take it you have some experience with fighting while wearing a skirt?"

"Yes, Lady Kester," answered Kel. "My parents were the ambassadors to the Yamani Islands and I learned how to use the glaive and some other things in a kimono."

"I see," said Lady Kester. "Well, you don't need to do this right now. When we move on to Shang fighting, you will rejoin us. For now, I think you can help Lady Melisande teach the use of a glaive. She could use an assistant. Tatiana, you are partnered with Darcy."

Lady Melisande beckoned Kel over and handed her a glaive. "Prisanthrea and Sabine have some trouble learning this, so please work with them." Kel did so, noticing jealous or slightly annoyed looks on some of the other girls' faces. It was apparent they didn't like the fact that she was so advanced in some things and thought she was showing off or something similar.

Kel kept her face blank, but felt annoyed inside. It wasn't her fault that she knew how to use a glaive and had attracted the attention of Lady Kester. She didn't ask to be made Lady Melisande's temporary assistant in teaching the use of a glaive.

Fortunately for Kel, Pris and Sabine didn't appear annoyed at all. They gave her friendly smiles and seemed to welcome the help she could give them.

When class ended, those who had been assigned stable duty stayed behind while the rest went inside. Kel gathered a change of clean clothes and headed for the bathing room nearest to her room. She poured hot water from one of the large kettles steaming over the fire in a corner into one of the available five tubs. Then she ladled some cold water from a bucket, then stepped behind the screen in front of the tub.

After bathing and getting dressed, Kel spent the bell remaining before dinner to do her mathematics and history homework. She had completed her mathematics homework and was halfway through the questions Mistress Forrester had set when the bell ran for dinner. She quickly set down her pen and hurried out of her room. If you weren't at the dining hall by the time the bell ran a second time, you would be punished for your tardiness.

One of the boys, Adiann, arrived after the second bell. Several of the other students frowned or scowled at him. Lady Emilia gestured him over. "Tardiness costs lives, as you very well know, Adiann Marsh. Since it is the first day, you will only write an essay on the merits of being on time. If it happens again, however, you have an extra chore to do."

"Yes, Mistress Emilia," replied Adiann, bowing. He then sat down and Lady Melisande said grace. When she was done, everyone began eating. Dinner wasn't as hurried as the other two meals, and everyone took the opportunity to make conversation.

After dinner, Kel and the three others assigned to washing dishes helped the two servants clear the tables. Then they went inside the kitchen, where the head cook jerked her head at two tubs of soapy water and two tubs of clear water. "Two of you wash and the other two rinse," she said brusquely. "Get them clean, mind, or you'll just have to do them over. Don't bother with the pots and pans, as it's your first day. However, you'll have to scrub them the other times you're assigned this duty. Now get working."

Sabine and Edric washed the dishes, while Kel and a boy named Mikhail rinsed. As they worked, they talked, and Kel got to know Edric and Mikhail pretty well. Mikhail was eleven, the same age as Kel, and was a second year. He was very friendly, and asked several questions about her year as a page. He reminded Kel of a mix between Cleon and Neal, except that he was more cheerful and had a very optimistic attitude.

When the dishes were done, two of the servants examined them to see that they were clean and then put them away. Kel, Sabine, Edric, and Mikhail left the kitchen.

In her room, Kel prepared to continue her homework, only this time in one of the study rooms with Nicola, the other first years, and their sponsors. She had just gathered her things together when there was a knock on the door. She opened it to a timid-looking servant who was a few years older than her. The servant curtsied and handed Kel a package, saying, "This arrived for you, miss."

"Thank you," said Kel. The servant curtsied again and left.

Kel unwrapped the package, wondering if it was from her mysterious benefactor. It turned out that it was from the benefactor. Inside were three exercise balls and a small book explaining the purpose of the balls and their use. There was also a slip of parchment that read, "Goddess bless, my lady."

She put the gift away and then went downstairs. On the way, she ran into Nicola coming out of her room and Kel told Nicola about the gift and mysterious benefactor.

Nicola looked thoughtful and said, "I think I have an idea as to whom she or he could be, but I'm not going to tell you, Kel. It's obvious he or she wants to remain anonymous for the moment and will reveal him or herself to you in his or her own time."

Kel was disappointed, but didn't press Nicola. By that time, they were in the study room, and Kel wasn't ready to let the others know about the mysterious benefactor until she was better friends with them. The eight of them did their homework, then talked until the bell rang signifying that it was time for bed. They left for their respective rooms.

A quarter of a bell later, the bell rang again, signifying that it was lights-out. Kel blew out her candle and crawled into bed. She had a nice first day, on the whole.


End file.
